Pull The Trigger
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: All he had to do was pull the trigger and he could save her. This time he does just that. An AU story that starts during Sans Voir from Season 3 and continues on along with the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since my AU story 'Right Place, Right Time' seems to be a bigger hit then my other stories I thought I would do another AU story, but this time focus on one Special Agent G. Callen. Hope you enjoy it**

Callen along with the rest of his team stood there fanned out with all of their weapons point at the chameleon. The man who had murdered Agent Renko in cold blood just for the sole purpose of hurting Callen, the same man who had promised to kill everyone he cares about before coming after Callen. This meant that Hetty, Sam, Kensi and Deeks as well as Nell and Eric were in very real mortal danger. Callen had no doubt that this deranged and dangerous individual would even go as far as killing Sam's two children and his wife Michelle.

As the three NCIS Agents and the LAPD Detective stood their facing DeGramont Callen noticed that he was holding a cellphone in his left hand. "Just a simple cellphone." The man's gravely French accented voice called out calmly as he stood there calmly with an arrogant grin on his face. As Callen trained his Sig-Saur at the DeGramont's head he felt his anger and hatred rising to levels he had not felt since they had stormed the Comescu Families beach house to rescue Hetty. It was the only time in Callen's life that he had truly been out for blood. As he stood there the cellphone in DeGramont's hand suddenly started ringing. "I need to take this." As DeGramont moved the phone around in his hand Callen spoke up firmly.

"Put the phone down now."

"You need me to take this, Agent Callen." DeGramont said as he held Callen's gaze, the whole time the arrogant and smug expression on his face never wavered, this of course sent hundreds of alarm bells off in the experienced agent's mind. For all Callen knew they had walked into a trap and by answering the phone DeGramont could set off a series of explosions near their location.

With one last ring of the phone DeGramont pushed it open and a voice came loudly from the speaker. "CALLEN!" The horrified female's voice was familiar but because fo the speaker's distortion as well as the distance between him and the cellphone Callen coulnd;t be sure if he knew the voice or not. "HELP ME!" The voice was urgent and pleading.

As he heard the woman on the other line grunting and make a few other frantic noises a sinking suspicion began to creep into Callen's stomach. It suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe when the name of the voice's owner came to him. When DeGramont turned his head to look off to his far left Callen couldn't stop himself and he followed his target's line of sight, and his fearful suspicion had just been made a reality.

There a hundred yards away was a silver Chevy Malibu, NCIS Special Agnet Lauran Hunter in the driver seat with her wrists taped to the steering wheel. As they made eye contact Callen was able to see the unmasked and absolute fear in her eyes. It was the fear of losing someone you know, no it was the horrible fear you experience when you knew that you were going to die and there was no way of defending yourself.

"HELP ME!" She screamed at him begging him to save her life. As he looked at her Callen knew that DeGramont would kill her just to torment him. Suddenly the anger he had been fighting crushingly overwhelmed his self-control and all the people he had lost in his life came crashing to the forefront of his mind. Multiple partners during his time at the various agencies, Dominic Vail a bright young man who had his whole future ahead of him died saving Sam, Agent Renko murdered just to hurt Callen. His entire family ripped away from him denying him the chance at a live of normalcy, a mother and sister he would never know because of a blood feud from World War II.

As Callen turned back to face DeGramont the smug bastard tilted his head to the side and started to talk with a grin on his face like he had already won. "I guess you don't want to.."

Two rapid and brutally accurate shot rang out from the .40 Smith & Wesson caliber pistol in Callen's hands before anyone could register what had happened. The shots had been fired so fast that before DeGramont's head even snapped back at the force of the first shot the second shot was already out of the gun's five inch barrel and ripped apart the air as it speed towards its target. As the two hollow point rounds entered the front of DeGramont's skull they fragmented like a firework on the fourth of July and instantly rendered the once vile mind of the French arms dealer to nothing more than cottage cheese before exiting the back of his now deceased head the expanded rounds blew half of his skull apart and he dropped lifelessly to the ground the cellphone falling harmlessly beside him.

Not even bothering to check on his target Callen rushed to the car. As he approached the driver side door where Lauren was trapped Callen holstered his pistol behind his back. "Hunter! Is the door rigged?" He asked hurriedly not knowing for sure if the female agent was still in danger.

"NO get me the fuck outta here!" She said breathing heavily. Callen nodded his head and pulled a Spyderco Tactical Knife from his pocket and slowly pulled the door open. As Callen cut the tape from Hunter's wrist he took care not to injure her. The moment her wrist were free she practically leaped from the car at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you…Oh god thank you Callen." She said next to his ear over and over as her entire body trembled with fear and excess adrenaline.

The two experienced NCIS Agents quickly moved away from the car and towards the others who were standing around DeGramont's corpse weapons lowered slightly but they were still at the ready. "G you good?" Sam asked as he looked more at Hunter, who was still visibly shaken up at her ordeal.

"Yeah we're good." Callen said as he slowly moved from Hunter's side to look at DeGramont. "Deeks check his body." He said to the LAPD Liaison Officer.

Deeks nodded at Callen not entirely trusting his voice at the moment. Sure he trusted Callen but he was still a cop and he had just witnessed the Federal Agent gun down a man in cold blood. Letting go of his M-4 and the three-point sling it was attached to take the weight of the loaded assault weapon Deeks pulled a pair of black latex gloves from his pocket and forced them around his sweaty palms as the moved towards the still warm body in front of him.

As her partner searched the body Callen had just shot NCIS Special Agent Blye moved towards Hunter to try and help calm her down. When Kensi got closer she spotted a fit shaped bruise on the side of Hunter's face indicating that DeGramont had hit her at least once.

"Well looks like all he had on him was a flash drive, a pair of car keys and his cellphone." Deeks normally cheery tone fo voice was distant and had a edge of anger to it as he looked at Callen and made sure they were making eye contact before he spoke his next words. "No weapons."

"Deeks back of." Sam warned him softly. "Grab the phone and we'll give it to Eric and Nell when we get back to Ops." He said as he moved to stand between Deeks and Callen. He may be backing up his partner but that didn't change the fact that Deeks was right, Callen had shot a man in cold blood who wasn't posing a threat to any of them. Deeks stood their glaring at Callen a few moments more before he turned around to walk back towards the cell phone DeGramont had dropped when he had been, for lack of a better term, murdered.

As Deeks was going to retrieve the phone Callen's own cellphone rang and he quickly retrieved it. "Callen."

"Agent Callen what the hell was that?" The pissed of voice of Assistant Director Owen Granger called out loudly. "You just shot an unarmed man!"

"Who was holding one of our people hostage. For all we know he was going to use the cellphone to blow Agent Hunter and the car up." Callen shot back fiercely, he never trusted or liked Granger and right now with his emotions running as high as they were he was in no mood to put up with Grangers politically based bullshit.

As Deeks bent down to retrieve the phone and close it the car Hunter had been in suddenly erupted in a ball of fire sending everyone gathered being over or diving to the ground out of an instinctive reaction to the blast. After a few seconds everyone was back on their feet weapons at the ready, as they had been trained. Callen protectively pushed hunter to the ground since she had no weapon of ballistic vest on to protector her if they were being ambushed. "Everyone good?"

"Clear." Kensi said as she searched the rooftops for any snipers.

"I'm ok." Deeks serious tone reached Callen's ears.

"Sam?"

"I'm good G." Sam's baritone voice responded sharply as he moved his pistol to scan each 'sector' in front of him.

"Ok." Callen said as he helped Hunter to her feet and couldn't help but noticed the smile she was giving him. "We need to get Hunter and DeGramont's things back to Ops." Callen said as they all relaxed a little bit. "Kensi can you and Deeks wait for here for LAPD and the rest of the Tac-Team?"

"Sure we can do that." Kensi replied as she looked at Deeks and could tell form the hard edge in his eyes that something was bothering her partner.

The same hard look didn't go unnoticed by Callen. "You got something you want to say Deeks?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Callen challenged Deeks as he went to walk towards Deeks before Sam moved to stand in his way and looked Callen in the eyes.

"G we need to get this stuff back to Eric and Nell." Sam said softly and lightly pushed on Callen's chest until he relented and began to move towards the Van they had pulled into the area with.

After Sam, Callen and Hunter left Kensi turned to Deeks and had a pissed off look on her face. "What the hell was that Deeks?" She demanded as she looked at her partner who was still glaring at the retreating van. After a while Deeks turned around to walk towards the twisted wreckage fo the car he had inadvertently blown up, only to be stopped be Kensi as she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Hey talk to me Deeks." When Deeks jerked his arm away from her she was shocked to say the least.

"What's there to talk about huh? We just watched Callen smoke someone."

"Someone who had Hunter trapped in a car that was rigged to explode." Kensi said trying to defend her friend and team leader.

"Did you know that? Cause I sure as hell didn't and I'll bet my next paycheck that neither did Callen." Deeks shot back at her angrily. "That may be normal for you guys." Deeks said as he pointed at the body of DeGramont. "But not me. I'm a cop and what I just witnessed was murder, plain and simple." Deeks was practically shouting at her. "And I'll bet that you know it was wrong too. We didn't know DeGramont had the car wired to explode. All we know is that he wanted Callen dead so Callen killed him first." Deeks had moved closer to Kensi without even realizing it and he could see the fear and confusion in her mismatched eyes. "Tell me I'm wrong Kensi." He dared her to disagree with him, after she stood there silent for a several very long and uncomfortable seconds Deeks clenched his jaws and stepped back from her. "And you're gonna back Callen just like that...Wow when I judge someone wrong I really get it wrong." He said as he walked away from her while the Tac-Team pulled up behind them. In the distance sirens of various first responder vehicles could be heard in the distance.


	2. Not a real update

**I haven't given up on my stories! I've been busy fighting with the VA about my GI Bill money since school starts next week and I STILL haven't gotten a confirmation letter form them and between that and sqeezing out as much over time as I can handle before quiting on Friday I've been busy with real life things and have little motivation to write at the moment. BUT rest assured once I get into the routine of school I'll be back at it. Again sorry about this.**


End file.
